<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fair winds by Mia_Zeklos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028351">fair winds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos'>Mia_Zeklos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contemplation, Drabble, F/M, Force Visions, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Prophetic Dreams, these two things are supposed to be different in this fic I suppose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to dreams, nightmares might just be the easier kind of prophecy to accept - happiness, as Anakin discovers, can take him much farther than fear ever has.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fair winds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day one of the Anidala Week on tumblr - Headcanon/Missing Scene/Favorite Scene. Went with the first two because I refuse to allow all of Anakin's dream-visions to be nothing but suffering.</p>
<p>Aside from that, hello, folks! This is my very first go at writing Anakin, Padme, this ship or even anything prequel-based, which is a shame since it's my favourite trilogy, but I've been highkey terrified of not doing it justice since forever. Decided to finally bite the bullet and try and produce a thing because I chicken out again, but again, these are baby steps. This, as well as the next one, are on the shorter side because I discovered this late and am catching up. Hope this is enjoyable and feedback is most welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dreams are as specific as they’re puzzling.</p>
<p>Anakin knows better than to ignore them entirely, or dismiss them as nothing but wishful thinking – over the years, he’d been taught the importance of trusting his connection to the Force more times than he can easily recall – but making sure to remember them doesn’t seem to be particularly worth it either. They do nothing to keep him as unwavering in his devotion to the Jedi cause as he should be and there’s no way to resolve them without redirecting said devotion in a distinctly <em>different</em> direction even more than he already had.</p>
<p>It’s easy to remember the bad dreams – they’re always etched into his mind for far longer than he’d like them to be and he remembers each and every detail of all the possible futures he’s been offered a look at already. Dwelling on them makes him both anxious and reluctant to ever fall asleep again, though he knows that he should face the danger head on, and they bring none of the all-encompassing ease that the other dream-visions carry. It’s the lack of fear, he supposes; for all his efforts, it’s the one emotion that keeps getting the better of him every time, presenting him with an expansive list of every nightmare that had ever plagued him. Happiness is far trickier. He’d never had the chance to revisit the idea of it the way he had with his night terrors, and the only thing he’s offered is a fleeting handful of images, ephemeral and untouchable.</p>
<p>Well, not <em>quite</em>. Each time, without fail, he’s not alone, and his companion in the contentment he seems to be enveloped in is one he recognises; one he’d desperately tried to detach from without much success. There’s no point in resisting dreams, Anakin reasons, and lets himself dive deeper instead. Once he gives in, these visions become just as vivid as the nightmares had been and even when he can’t make out the specifics, there’s always the love and the joy and the calm, finally, and always, <em>always</em> that voice—</p>
<p>“Ani?” There’s a clipped knock on the door, a bit more impatient than his sluggish brain is prepared to handle this early in the morning (the first suggestion of sunrise is still just that, and <em>how</em> is she always the first to rise despite all his training?), but the man in questions struggles up to his elbows either way, still tangled up in the remnants of his dream. Padme might as well have still been the one he’d seen in his head – there without explanation or reason, bringing the kind of simple happiness that he knows he has no right to hope for; has no right to <em>expect</em>, even, given the kind of work he’s supposed to be doing on Naboo.</p>
<p>For all of a moment, he refuses to respond. The reality of being here with her is better than anything his own subconscious mind could have offered him, but it’s still tempting to imagine a world that is nowhere near as complicated as the one they actually inhabit.</p>
<p>There’s another knock, all the less tolerant towards his stubborn silence. “Anakin.”</p>
<p>With a barely audible groan, he rubs the sleep away from his eyes for good and gets out of bed to go and greet the new day, Padme along with it. The vision can wait another day, perhaps.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>